Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (E0-13)
by GVJ
Summary: This is the last of 13 TV serial teleplays that re-imagines The Phantom Menace as a TV serial. The reader will note some spelling changes to some of the names (notably Quigon has been re-imagined as a more Chinese style name - Quigong and Jedi has been made more phonetic as Jeddai). There are a number of other changes to the setting.


TITLE CARD: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

 **SERIES 0 THE PHANTOM MENACE**

The tide has turned.

In a daring series of raids, the defenders of Naboo have eliminated the raiders' leaders.

These victories were not without high costs—many Naboo, Gunguns, and Jeddai Knights have given their lives to achieve them.

Even Naboo's Jeddai protector, Quigong Jin, has fallen to the blade of one of the dark lords of the Sith.

Worse, even though they are bereft of leadership, the bulk of the raiders' forces are still in the fight…

 **EPISODE 0.13 The Butcher's Bill**

EXT. SPACE OUTSIDE THE EMBATTLED MANDALORIAN CRUISER _RIPPER_

Count Du Ku's maroon and khaki-colored shuttle weaves its way through a massive dogfight that has unfolded between the raiders' fighters and those of the Republican Fleet.

CUT TO the interior of the cockpit where the Count calmly watches the pilot and co-pilot maneuver through the burning debris. Farther away from them the two fleets capital ships and escorts are busy hammering away at one another.

PILOT: (to her co-pilot) We coming up on the cruiser. Keep your eyes peeled for an open hangar bay.

The co-pilot depresses some buttons on the control panel and scans the oncoming vessel with her eyes. Ku points at a relatively large rectangular light on the cruiser's battle-scorched side.

KU: There. What about that one?

PILOT: (to her co-pilot) How's it look.

CO-PILOT: (checking several instruments) Microwave echoes show that no one's fighting in there. Seems relatively free of debris too.

PILOT: (to Ku) Please strap yourself in your Lordship. We're going to start the landing cycle.

The Count takes one of the empty crew seats behind the pilots and buckles its flight harness.

CUT TO the exterior of the shuttle as it gracefully arcs towards the waiting hangar bay. We see that the bay's interior is large and full of Mandalorian landing craft. The Republican shuttle slowly moves through the force field that holds the bay's air in and its pilots manage to select an empty space near one of the vessel's main bulkheads, slowly landing their craft.

CUT TO Ku as he unstraps his flight harness.

KU: (to the pilots) Stay with the ship. I'll have the Lieutenant leave a squad behind as sentries.

PILOT: Yes sir.

With that, Ku gathers his tan-colored cloak around him and departs the shuttles cockpit.

CUT TO the exterior of the shuttle where a ramp slowly lowers from the ramp. A squad of Republican marines descend its length as soon as it touches the hangar's deck. The marines quickly fan out and assume defensive positions, with their blaster carbines held at the ready. Behind them Count Ku descends the ramp in the center of a thirty-marine contingent. By some earlier agreement the sentry marines remain behind as the Count and his group move through them towards a bank of hatches and elevators.

ZOOM IN on Ku and the marines around him as they reach the bank of doors.

MARINE LIEUTENANT: How do you want to proceed your Lordship?

KU: Let's divide the rest of the platoon into individual squads.

Lieutenant, take your squad aft and reinforce the engine room and power plant.

(to the Lieutenant's STAFF SERGEANT) Sergeant, take your squad to auxiliary control. The rest of you are with me.

LIEUTENANT: You heard his Lordship, move out.

The platoon divides into three groups. The Lieutenant leads his group across the hangar to a duplicate bank of elevators and hatches on the hangar's aft bulkhead. The Staff Sergeant selects one of the hatchways and his squad follows him into a corridor. The Count and his squad pile into one of the elevator cars and are whisked away.

CUT TO a bank of elevator access doors on a corridor somewhere above the hangar. Scorch marks decorate the walls throughout the corridor and debris from where blaster fire has chipped chunks and divots into the bulkheads litters its floor. A faint haze drifts through the air as a final vestige of the smoke and ozone produced by blaster fire. The sound of fighting echoes from the distance.

A series of soft white lights crawl up the door's display as an elevator car arrives. The door opens and a trio of marines step out of it and aim their blasters down the length of the corridors to each side. Not finding any enemies here, the marines signal all clear to the fellows. Ku exits next with his lightsaber, still dormant, loosely gripped in one hand.

The retired Jeddai Knight pauses to assess the sounds in the distance.

KU: (coming to a decision) This way.

The Count and his entourage head towards the distant sounds of battle.

CUT TO Sidon Ithano as he and a small handful of Republican marines and crew-people prepare to make a last stand in the corridor leading to the bridge. Behind them we can see Captain Rejack gesturing as he gives orders to his bridge crew. Behind them rest the melted remains of the blast doors.

KREKKI: Go ahead and seal the bridge.

CREW-PERSON: (tapping the controls) Yes sir!

A single, thin sheet of metal descends from the ceiling behind the damaged doors cutting the bridge off from view. It's polished surface stand in stark, bulls-eye-like contrast to the gaping, blackened hole that Sidon had hacked into the blast doors only hours earlier.

KREKKI: The bridge has been buttoned up General.

The four-armed Jeddai Knight just gives a curt nod.

SIDON: The emergency door might keep out stray blaster bolts but it won't prevent them from getting in. We have to hold these barricades.

KREKKI: Yes sir!

Down the cruiser's metal corridor, the grey-armored forms of Mandalorians massing at the end of the corridor keep tighten their grip on the Jeddai Knight's attention. Without another word, Sidon moves into position to make the best use of his lightsabers.

He looks weary. His once pristine trousers and tunics are covered with burn marks from glancing blows that he failed to adequately parry. His injured arm is still tightly bound to his torso but it is obvious from the stiffness of his movements that all of his limbs have been injured.

Deciding to take advantage at the Jeddai's exposed position the Mandalorians begin to shoot their blasters at him. Sidon quickly activates the three lightsabers he's still capable of wielding and begins to parry laser bolts at a furious pace. It is obvious after only a few seconds though that his injury-stiffened body can't keep the blurring rate of motion up and his movements begin to slow. Oddly the volume of blaster fire coming his way also begins to dwindle.

ANGLE ON the end of the corridor as seen from Sidon's perspective. Even through the pall of smoke that obscures the majority of the Mandalorians, it is clear that something behind them as caught their attention. As more and more of their attention turns towards the yet unseen thing, the incoming blaster fire dwindles to a handful of intermittent shots that the wounded Jeddai Knight easily deflects.

KREKKI: (from out of frame) What's happening sir?

SIDON: I'm not certain. I sense a presence…

(almost whispering) Master Ku?

KREKKI: Sir?

SIDON: (deflecting another errant laser bolt) Sergeant, hold your position here. I'm going to have a look.

KREKKI: Yes sir.

With his three glowing laser swords held at the ready, Sidon begins to limp down the fall. First one and then another raider notices his advance but, they are cut down by their own weapons when he deflects their blaster bolts back at them. As he enters the billowing smoke and haze from the pitched battle taking place along the axis of a corridor orthaganol to the one Sidon travels down, we can make out the blue glow of a lightsaber blade that moves so quickly that it almost seems to dance through the air. A slow but steady hail of blaster fire accompanies the smoke-obscured lightsaber wielder.

Sidon has almost reached the paltry handful of raiders who remain now. Sensing the danger behind them, several of them turn to face the limping Jeddai Knight but, pressured by the other Jeddai and the marines with him, they break ranks and retreat away from the cruiser's bridge.

Count Ku and Sidon reach the corridor intersection at almost the same time. The aging count's white bearded face is filled with a relieved smile.

KU: (calling to the marines behind him) Sergeant!

SERGEANT: Yes your Lordship?

KU: (deactivating his pistol gripped lightsaber) Pursue the raiders. Accept surrender if they'll give it, otherwise make sure they can't endanger the ship.

SERGEANT: Yes your Lordship!

SIDON: (deactivating his own blue, white, and green-bladed weapons) Master Ku! It is a relief to see you.

The Count envelops Sidon in a hug.

KU: (releasing Sidon) You look a little worse for wear.

SIDON: Master Yoda always said that I was the clumsiest Jeddai that had ever passed a Trial.

I am glad you came Master Ku. Master Fyn would have been as pleased and grateful as I am but, why are you not on Naboo.

KU: (smile fading away) Several years ago, you lost your master. Today, I'm afraid I have lost a pupil.

SIDON: Quigong has fallen?!

KU: (nodding) Since your master and I were such great companions over the years, I could not bear to think that you would be lost too, especially since you've yet to take a pupil yourself.

SIDON: I see.

What news of Naboo?

KU: We don't know yet. Master Mundi deemed neutralizing the raider fleet seemed like the higher priority.

SIDON: A prudent choice and one the captain and crew late of the _Paladin_ are doubtless grateful for. Has there been any word of Master Windu's commando?

KU: Not as of yet.

What of this ship?

SIDON: At this point Captain Rejack will know the state of affairs better than I, but if you've brought an entire fleet with you, then we should be able to reestablish full control of the ship.

By now the sounds of intermittent blaster fire are fading into the distance. The two, wounded Jeddai and retired Jeddai, turn back the way Sidon has come from. Sergeant Krekki stands to attention as the two near the makeshift barricades that Sidon and his marines erected in front of the bridge.

SIDON: Sergeant, alert the Captain that reinforcements have entered the ship from the Republican fleet and that corridors around the bridge have been secured.

KREKKI: At once General Ithano.

Sidon and Ku patiently wait while the sergeant carries out the former's order. They are rewarded by a small clanking sound from the blast doors. And then the triple doors are sliding back into the bulkhead revealing the captured cruisers bridge crew busily manning their stations.

Captain Rejack and his executive officer move towards the pair as they enter the bridge. Behind them, a third officer, the chief of the watch spares an eye from where he is standing over the damage control engineer's shoulder at the ship's dc-board.

SIDON: Captain Rejack, COMMANDER RIDLY, may I present his Lordship Du Ku, Count Aflam of Naboo.

The Count extends his arm in greeting to the officers.

REJACK: (grasping the offered arm) You Lordship, welcome aboard.

RIDLY: (grasping the offered arm in turn) Count, well met.

REJACK: Let's skip the formalities.

(to Ku) Count, your arrival was most timely.

(to Sidon) The tide has fully turned General, we should have full control of the ship again within the hour.

SIDON: Excellent. Will we be any shape to join the rest of the fleet?

REJACK: Most of the damage has been superficial or to non-vital systems. Her helm control is a little sluggish but she should get us to the planet in a reasonable amount of time.

SIDON: (to Ku) Master Ku?

KU: General Ithano, please make all haste to the planet.

SIDON: (to Rejack) You heard the Count, Captain. Get us under way as soon as possible.

REJACK: Yes sir.

The Captain and his Executive Officer turn and move deeper into the bridge as they begin to issue orders.

ANGLE ON the bridge's large view ports as seen from Sidon and Ku's perspective. The space outside is filled with burning hulks, flashes of red and green light, and the pirouetting shapes of starships jockeying for advantageous positions.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. NABOO SPACEPORT

Darth Maul makes his way across the debris littered field to the landing pit his yacht is secured in. Far above him, in the skies over the countryside north of the city, a dogfight has erupted between a small handful of Naboo fighters and the Mandalorian air wing. Below them the raiders' ground elements are engaged with the planet's natives.

Maul glances in the battle's direction and sees the tail end of a Mandalorian tank turn a corner. For a brief instant, the Sith Lord pauses and fingers the damaged laser sword handing from his belt but, whatever internal process the Dathomirian's mind is going through finally decides that his task is done and he instead resumes moving towards his spacecraft.

Descending a small series of steps, the Sith Lord opens the hatch leading to his ship. The dagger-nosed orb sits ready, its ramp down. Maul nonchalantly crosses to the ramp and ascends it. Moments later the gangway levers up and retracts into the ship and its outer hatch seals with a hiss of air.

ZOOM OUT as the Sith Lord's private cruiser rises from the ground on thrusters. Beyond it the noon day sun brightly shines down the Naboo Royal Palace. The palace's walls are scorched and some of its decorations and grand windows have been damaged but the fortress-like building remains resolutely standing.

CUT TO Maul sitting in his ship's cockpit, at its controls. He irritatedly hisses at the building, as though its relatively undamaged form is a personal challenge. But then he touches a control and his ship launches up over the palace and bay beyond it and is high in the clouds in no time at all. Moments later he reaches the space above the planet's atmosphere.

Beyond his cockpit's ample canopy windows we can see the still detonating debris from the self-destructed Mandalorian dreadnought. Curling his mouth into a disdaining sneer, the Sith Lord busies himself with his hyperdrive controls.

ZOOM OUT as the Sith Lord's private cruiser jumps to hyperspace and leaps from view.

WIPE OUT (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. SKIES ABOVE THEED

Captain Ric Olié brings his Starfighter out of a barrel roll and into a scissors maneuver. Ahead of him, Sham's ship weaves back and forth over Naboo's forested landscape. Six dagger-like Mandalorian fighters are chasing them.

SHAM: (over the radio) They're all over us Leader!

RIC: (maneuvering behind one of their pursuers) Don't panic now kid.

The ace pilot fires off a quick burst from his fighter's blasters and smiles in grim satisfaction as the raider's ship explodes into a fireball.

RIC: That got 'em.

DHRUV: (over the radio) Looks like you've gotten their attention Laal Leader. Another squadron just altered its vector to intercept you.

Ric cranes his head around to look behind him.

RIC: (turning forward again) How are you holding up Laal Four?

DHRUV: (over the radio) Achak took a hit on our last pass. He's steadily losing power.

RIC: Normally I'd say he should head back to the barn but, things being what they are, everyone should use their own judgement.

ACHAK: (over the radio) Roger that.

SHAM: (over the radio): Another eight fighters inbound.

Ric glances over his shoulder again.

RIC: I see them Laal Twenty-four. Get ready to execute a roll-off-the-top. I'm going to string them out for you. See if you can pick off the tail plane when you come out of the turn.

Laal Twelve, see if you can run some interference for the kid.

LAPU: (over the radio) Roger Leader.

ANGLE ON a lone Starfighter flying high in the sun. The ship is missing part of its empty droid socket. As we watch, the fighter turns and dives down towards a pair of weaving fighters and their five pursuers. In the distance another group of fighters is racing to intercept the two hounded ships.

The diving fighter shoots down first one and then a second of the pursuing Mandalorian ships, reducing their number from five to three, before they turn to deal with this new threat. The diving fighter levels its flight with a barrel roll, and then rolls again before entering a weaving corkscrew climb in an effort to evade the three pursuing fighters which have abandoned their pursuit of Ric and Sham in favor of a lone target.

CUT TO Ric as he angles his fighter across the front of the oncoming Mandalorian reinforcements, forcing them to turn and string themselves into a line as they change the angle of their pursuit.

RIC: (to Sham) Okay kid, execute your turn now just like we talked about.

SHAM: (over the radio) Roger that Leader.

ANGLE ON Sham's fighter as it executes an Immelmann turn and angles straight towards the leading elements of the pursuing fighters.

CUT BACK TO Ric who slaloms his fighter back and forth in an effort to avoid the blaster fire from the pursuing raiders. R2 suddenly emits a string of worried-sounding hoots, whistles, and beeps.

RIC: (craning his head towards Sham's ship) He did what?

Ric curses under his breath.

RIC: (to Sham) Kid! What are you doing? I said aim for the tail element not their leader.

SHAM: (over the radio) Negative Leader. I can account for more of them if I hit their leader and walk down the line.

RIC: You'll never be able to evade the later elements of their formation.

Ric's fighter shakes as several blaster bolts strike glancing hits on its useless engine.

RIC: R2, double up the ventral deflectors.

ZOOM OUT to see Sham's fighter closing on the Mandalorians. As Ric's fighter twists up into its own Immelmann turn, Sham's fighter shoots down first one and then a second raider with well-aimed shots. He is firing at a third one as Ric comes out of his turn.

CUT TO Ric as he angles his craft towards the raiders which have now turned towards Sham's rapidly approaching fighter. A third raider ship dissolves into a fireball.

SHAM: (over the raider) See.

RIC: (as the remaining five fighters start firing at Sham's ship) Laal Twenty-four abort your approach and come to heading two-one-two.

SHAM: (over the raider) Negative Leader. I'm going to cut up their axis.

RIC: You'll never make it! Abort! That's an order!

We can see Sham's fighter jinking back and forth as it closes to point blank range with the oncoming raiders. A series of laser bolts strike first one and then the other of its two engines sending it into a spiraling dart.

SHAM: (over the radio) I'm' hit!

RIC: Punch out.

CUT TO Sham as his burning Starfighter spirals straight into one of the oncoming Mandalorian fighters.

SHAM: Aghhh!

CUT BACK TO Ric as he helplessly watches Sham's fighter and the raider's fighter smash into one another and erupt in an enormous fireball that rains smoking debris all over the forested landscape below.

Before him, the remaining four Mandalorians break apart in an effort to avoid Ric's ship. The ace pilot opens up and turns two more of them into burning wrecks before turning towards Naboo's sun.

CUT TO Boss Nash and Captain Tarsel as they watch the fighters' debris rain into the forest around them from atop their steeds. A sizable group of Gungun cavaliers and assorted signal corps members are spread through the woods around them.

TARSEL: Dessah Naboo loosin.

NASH: (a sage look painting itself across his face) Mebbeh.

Dem faitahs noah payin weesin anytah heedin.

TARSEL: (shifting uncomfortably on his smaller bipedal steed) Wassa youssa dinkin youssa Bossa Nash?

NASH: Deressa morin oovah weesin den dem raidinsah. Derrin tanksah canna following weesin herein. Widoutah dem faitahs, derrin soljahs bein heplisin.

TARSEL: Turnin an attakkin?

NASH: (looking at his adjutant) Turnin an attakkin.

Tarsel and Nash wheel their mounts back towards the sounds of blaster fire behind them. The cavalry commander looks squarely at a Gungun on foot who bears a massive horn.

TARSEL: (to horn-bearing Gungun) Soundin dah attakkin!

NASH: (from the head of the cavalry wedge) Crunchin dem!

To the sound of blaring horns, the Gunguns' cavalry wheel and charge through the forest's foliage behind their leader. The most reckless of the raiders are caught unawares and exposed. Those who manage to find refuge from the broad feet of the Gunguns' mounts are quickly speared by suddenly rallying force.

CUT TO Major Honn as he studies the sixth and final energy dome protecting the last Gungun detachment down the road through his helmet's viewers. Beside him, Colonel Seslan is making a similar study through his helmet's viewers. A stream of concentrated fire from their remaining ten tanks bounces harmlessly off of the shimmering bubbles of energy.

HONN: (pulling his fingers away from the side of his helmet) Without the air wing, we simply don't have enough firepower to penetrate their shield dome.

SESLAN: (glancing up at the dogfight unfolding above them) It's only a matter of time before that paltry handful of Naboo fighters are eliminated.

(to Honn) As long as we stay out of range of the primitives' catapults we'll maintain the advantage. When the reserve tank squadron arrives we'll begin turning their flank.

HONN: My Lord, shouldn't the reserves have arrived by now?

SESLAN: (turning to look behind them) Yes, that is odd.

(to Honn) Contact command Major. Find out what the delay is.

Honn touches a control on his wrist and pauses as though listening for something. The Major looks down at the controls on his wrist and hurriedly taps another sequence of them.

HONN: (looking up in surprise) My Lord. We've lost contact with both Command and the Command Ship.

SESLAN: (incredulously) What? Impossible!

The colonel begins tapping the controls on his own wrist when suddenly, Mandalorian soldiers begins streaming out of the forest beside them.

HONN: (sounding confused) Did the natives rally?

SESLAN: (to the assembled tanks) Pull back!

By now the first Gungun cavaliers are skirting the edge of the forest, harassing the companies that Seslan has left in reserve.

CUT TO Ric Olié as he brings he twists his fighter through another set of aerobatic dodges.

PADMÉ: (over the radio) All pilots! All Pilots! This is a priority message! Clear the area around the city immediately. We'll be triggering the air defense system in sixty seconds.

RIC: (to his remaining pilots) All right people! You heard her Majesty. It's time to make ourselves scarce.

DHRUV: (over the radio) Leader not to object but you know they'll just peel off and chase us, right?

RIC: The thought had crossed my mind. You have a better idea?

DHRUV: (over the radio) R-T-B.

R2-D2 lets off a string of whistles, beeps, and hoots.

RIC: I know R2.

(to Dhruv and the others) If we're too slow we'll be the first to be shot-down.

DHRUV: (over the radio) That was going to happen anyway. This way we have a good chance of taking out their entire air wing all at once.

RIC: (tight-lipped) All right. Back to the barn. Double-time it people.

ZOOM OUT to get the fighters in frame as the turn low towards the city and race towards its outskirts. Behind them dozens of Mandalorian fighters move in pursuit. The two groups are still thousands of feet away from the space port when anti-air laser turrets spring to life all over the city. Both sides' fighters begin to weave and dodge while the laser bolts filling the air around them steadily begin to erode their numbers.

ZOOM IN on Ric's fighter as it dodges fire from both laser cannon batteries and the three enemy fighters he has picked up on his tail. He deftly twists through their hail of fire until a lone laser bolt hits the side of his good engine.

CUT TO Ric as alarms begin blaring throughout his cockpit. R2 warbles in alarm from behind him as a thick plume of smoke begins to issue from it.

RIC: I see it. See if you can reroute power from the blasters to the shields.

(to Padmé and his remaining pilots) I'm hit but I think I can make it to the airfield.

(to Dhruv) Laal Four take over and get everyone back to the barn.

DHRUV: (over the radio) I'll do what I can. Lost Achak when the flak opened up. Lapu, form up with me.

RIC: (to R2) Hang on back there. It's going to be a rough landing.

The ace pilot depresses some switches.

CUT TO the exterior of Ric's fighter as it approaches the ground. A trio of landing skids lower themselves from the yellow and silver Starfighter's body. Behind him, the Mandalorian fighters draw menacingly close. They open fire just as the skids connect with the ground.

The first contact is too hard and Ric's fighter rebounds back up, accidentally avoiding a series of blaster bolts. The raiders jockey for a better position but there is too much anti-aircraft fire around them and they lose one of their number to the Naboo batteries. The second raider overcorrects for the sudden evasive maneuver he has thrown his fighter into and sideswipes the third fighter, sending it spiraling into the space ports concrete surfaces.

In the meantime Ric's fighter continues to skip across the spaceports landing field until it has bled enough momentum to slide instead. The remaining Mandalorian fighter circles around to blast the grounded squadron leader as his fighter finally comes to a stop. Its shields flicker for a moment before winking away, causing the smoking spacecraft to lurch earthwards as its mangled landing struts collapse under its bulk.

Ric raises his cockpit hatch as raider zeroes in on him. The ace pilot scrambles out of the damaged vessel's cockpit in a desperate attempt to get away from the deadly line of laser bolts marching across the ground towards him. At the last instant, Dhruv and Lupa blast the raider, saving Ric. Both Naboo pilots veer away and begin to circle through the anti-air fire in search of a safe place to land their craft. Lupa's fighter takes a hit on one engine from the anti-air fire and begins cough smoke and fire.

ANGLE ON Lupa's Starfighter as Ric watches it helplessly slam into the spaceport's concrete and steel landing strips. The damaged engine pod is the first thing to make contact, catching on the ground's battle pot-marked surface. The spacecraft heels up onto its nose and begins pirouetting down across the field, disintegrating into a fireball as it goes.

ANGLE ON Ric as he finally turns away from the fatal wreck. Dhruv has managed to land his ship close by. Above them the capitol's air defenses are destroying Mandalorian fighters in droves.

R2-D2 carefully extricates itself from the wreckage of Ric's fighter and with a mournful wail begins to follow its master. Across the way, Dhruv is headed towards Ric, his own astromech droid in tow.

DHRUV: (coming to a stop near Ric) We're the only ones that made it Leader.

RIC: (glancing up at the fireball-filled sky) Doesn't feel like much of a victory, does it?

DHRUV: No sir.

CUT TO Major Honn and Colonel Seslan as they manage the defense of their battalion. Down the road from them, the Gungun force dome and the handful of catapults and thousands of soldiers under it have begun to slowly inch towards the embattled Mandalorians.

SESLAN: We've got to take out that force field before they bring their catapults into range.

HONN: We could try a ground attack. It seems as through the force field is permeable to matter.

SESLAN: Very well Major, I'll dispatch three companies.

Lead them yourself.

HONN: But my Lord, that only leaves you two companies to repel the natives.

SESLAN: If you don't take out their force field we'll be overrun anyway. Now, get to your tank.

HONN: Yes my Lord!

The Mandalorian Major levers himself out from where he stands beside Seslan in the copula of the Colonel's command tank, hops down to the ground, and dashes across the ground to the last fully operational tank from his own squadron.

ANGLE ON Honn as seen from Seslan's point of view. The Mandalorian Colonel watches the other officer go for a moment before looking down into the depths of his own tank.

SESLAN: (to COMMUNICATIONS OPERATOR) Sergeant, where are those four reserve tanks?!

SERGEANT: Still no word from the city my Lord, but there is a group of signals that just started emanating from the hill behind us.

ZOOM OUT as Seslan stands up in shock. In the distance we see several heavy speeders crest the hilltop behind the Mandalorians. Several of the speeders have heavy laser cannons mounted to their backs.

ZOOM IN on Seslan.

SESLAN: (screaming) Bring us about!

ZOOM OUT to see the Mandalorian commander, his order too late, vanishe in a single blast from one of the speeder-mounted heavy laser cannons. The tank's copula and turret are consumed in the explosion.

A dumb-founded Major Honn, along with hundreds of Mandalorian soldiers, turns to look at the dozens of Naboo Royal Guards that take positions on the hilltop near their improvised gun-boat speeders.

Sensing the distraction working its way through their ranks, thousands of Gungun warriors, led by a spear of cavalry with Boss Nash and Captain Tarsel at its head, pour out of the forest and engage the confused raiders at point blank range.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. SKIES ABOVE THE RUINS OF THEED'S ROYAL SPACEPORT

The rounded shape of a Republican frigate cuts through the air. It's maroon and khaki colors appear soft and muted in late afternoon sun. Below it the shapes of dozens of Republican corvettes and shuttles fill the rubble-free spaces of the damaged space port.

PAN WITH the frigate as it angles towards a large empty space at the end of the spaceport nearest to the city proper. A relatively large group of people and vehicles have gathered there.

ZOOM IN on the crowd to see that it is comprised of Queen Padmé Amidala, Boss Nash, Bombad-General Tarsel, Count Du Ku, Governor Theo Bibble, Major Objichwe Panaka, Wing Commander Ric Olie, and other assorted dignitaries. R2-D2, the lone droid in the group, stands at rest near Ric's elbow. To one side stands a contingent of Jeddai Masters, Knights, and Padawan Squires comprising Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto, Sidon Ithano (one of his arms still in a sling), Jutta Rem, and Obiwan Kenobi. A still grieving Jarjar Binks stands near Obiwan's elbow.

ANGLE ON the frigate as seen from Padmé's perspective. The bulky ship fires its landing thrusters and extends its massive landing gear before gently landing on the ground before them. Almost instantly a broad disembarkation ramp descends from the bottom of the starship's nose and another party of people begin to descend.

As they near the bottom we can see that they are Chancellor Valorum, Senators Palpatine, Antilles, and Organa, and Jeddai Masters Yoda and Eeth Koth. Two lines of six indigo-garbed Senatorial Guards flank them to either side, keeping pace as they steadily descend.

PADMÉ: (extending her hand to Valorum) Chancellor Valorum, it is good to see you in our hour of need.

VALORUM: (clasping her hand) You have my condolences your Majesty on the loss of your father and the catastrophe that has befallen your people. You have my word that the Senate and the Republic stand behind you and are willing to offer what aid we can.

The two release hands and the groups blend together as they move to head of the procession that is bound for the Royal Palace.

VALORUM: Has anything further been learned of the origin of the raiders?

PADMÉ: No. They fought to the last.

VALORUM: I see. The Senate will open an investigation. I will ask Margrave to chair it.

PADMÉ: The Naboo would feel most fortunate knowing that investigation of the matter is in the hands of the Galactic Senate. It will let us focus our efforts on rebuilding.

The Chancellor nods in agreement.

CUT TO where Mace, Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Eeth are walking together.

MACE: I'm surprised that Master Dyas did not accompany you.

EETH: His investigation into the assassination attempt on the Chancellor has led him off-world.

MACE: The matter remains unresolved then?

EETH: His last transmission on the matter was somewhat cryptic. He'd investigated a factory in an abandoned sector but didn't find anything. He found something else when he retraced his steps.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: Still, the Senate Master-of-Arms leaving for an off-world mission seems unprecedented.

YODA: Across the generations a few times happened it has. But troubling this is. Neglect the possibility that to Obiwan's Sith related this is we must not.

The Jeddai Masters all fall silent as the procession slowly makes its way to the distant palace.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – INT. PRIVATE ROOM WITHIN THE ROYAL PALACE

Jeddai Master Yoda is pacing back and forth in front of Padawan Squires Obiwan Kenobi and Jutta Rem.

YODA: Faced your tests you have. Wiser and experienced made they have. To the rank of Jeddai Knight, assign you the Council will.

Both young men can barely contain their smiles but, Yoda is quick to turn on them with dark, knowing look on his wizened face.

YODA: To your old masters' assignments, succeed you will not.

OBIWAN: But Master Yoda, the Council will be breaking over ten generations of history here on Naboo.

JUTTA: It will be the end of six such generations on Alderaan.

YODA: Too attached to their charges the Jeddai have become. Changing the galaxy is, and change too, to the Jeddai Order must come.

Lost your masters you both have. Ill memories will the place for you possess. A fresh start must you make.

OBIWAN: (protesting) But there are so many good memories here too Master Yoda. Surely the Council must see that.

The diminutive gremlin-like Jeddai Master holds up on weathered three-fingered hand to forestall the rest of Obiwan's pleading.

OBIWAN: (silently acknowledging that the matter is settled) Has the Council already decided where we are to be assigned Master Yoda?

YODA: (resuming his pacing) Decided it has. To Alderaan go you will young Kenobi.

JUTTA: And me Master Yoda? What is my assignment to be?

YODA: To Somov Rit go you. Replace Master Windu's late apprentice you will.

OBIWAN: Who will take Master Jin's place here?

YODA: Decided it has been, Sidon Ithano's task it will be.

(whirling on Obiwan) More protests have young Kenobi? Hmmm?

OBIWAN: No Master Yoda. I'm sure Sidon will maintain peace and order here as well as Quigong ever could have.

Of course, the Council doesn't need my approval to assign whoever they want to replace Quigong.

YODA: (darkly chuckling) Serve you well, your insight does. Develop it more on Alderaan you shall.

(to both Jeddai) Go. For the funeral service ready make yourselves.

Both new Jeddai Knights bow to the ancient Jeddai Master and swiftly depart the chamber leaving Yoda alone with his thoughts. The tiny Jeddai Master stares after Obiwan and Jutta with his brow furrowed and a troubled look on his face.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – INT. PALACE TEMPLE

The temple is a broad, low space surrounding a central dais with a chimney-like space above it that stretches out of frame. Obviously intended to be a private family chapel, the interior is cramped and crowded with the assembled dignitaries. To one side, the Jeddai, Masters and Knights, are seated in a group. Nearby Chancellor Valorum, Queen Amidala, Boss Nash, and other dignitaries are seated in another group.

The body of Quigong Jin lies in state in the center of the dais in a large trough filled with coals. A pair of braziers filled with burning coals lie at the fallen Jeddai Knight's head and feet. A long handled brand has been left plunged deep into the white hot coals of each brazier. Around the trough burn six urns. The first five each represent one of the Jeddai or Padawans lost from Mace's commando. The final urn represents Vindolo Balewa, Mace Windu's old Padawan Squire and the Jeddai Knight who lost his life defending Somov Rit.

Save for the soft sounds of Jarjar Binks crying from the back of the room, the chamber is completely solemn as the Queen and Obiwan each move forward and grasp the handle of one of the burning brands. Without saying a word, the two remove the brands from the braziers, share a look, and dip the burning implements down into the bed of coals Quigong's body rests upon.

The coals quickly ignite and in no time the late Jeddai's body is wreathed in flames. Obiwan and Padmé return to their respective groups and, soft murmuring fills the chamber as the Quigong's body is slowly consumed by the flames. It's still glowing ashes waft up and out of the chimney and into the starry night beyond.

ZOOM IN on Mace Windu as he stands studying Obiwan Kenobi from Yoda's side.

MACE: (to Yoda) So it is confirmed then, Quigong's killer was a Lord of the Sith?

YODA: A possibility which strong seems.

The diminutive Jeddai Master removes a small metallic object from his robes.

YODA: (handing the object to Mace) Recovered this after with Quigong's killer fighting, Obiwan did.

Mace turns the object over in his hands and we see that it is the severed end Darth Maul's double-bladed laser sword.

MACE: Part of a lightsaber but, (scrutinizing it) I don't recognize this construction technique.

YODA: Forbidden this technique is. Empowered by the Dark Side the person who made this was.

MACE: And what of the other lightsaber wielder that Obiwan reported he was fighting? Was he a Sith too? Weren't an arm and lower half found? What happened to the rest of him, did he die?

Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment before reopening them.

YODA: Difficult to say.

MACE: (frowning) It's been a thousand years since there's been a confirmed sighting of one of the Sith. What do we know of them?

YODA: Always two there are. A master and an apprentice.

MACE: Which one was the killer? The master or the apprentice?

YODA: (sharing a worried look with Mace) Answer that, we never may.

CUT TO the interior of the hidden pier in the tunnels deep below the palace. The pier is devoid of all life and with the exception of a single strategically placed wall lantern, empty of light. At first as we watch only the quiet lapping of water flowing up and down the secret channel punctuates the cave's silence but then, after a few moments we begin to hear a period ringing sound, like someone pounding thin metal with their fist.

ZOOM IN on one of the vent covers for a trio of metal air ducts that emerges from the stone just above the center of the small artificial lagoon. The sound is coming from here and as we watch through the gloom we can see the vent cover we are focused on slowly deform and eventually fall into the water below where it lands with a splash.

PAN WITH a shadow that is larger than the vent cover falling from the vent's opening. The silence of the artificial grotto is disturbed as the shadow loudly splashes into the lagoon water. The form quickly bobs back up to the surface of the water where it becomes a lump that begins to slowly move towards the channel leading down to the waterfall, and eventually into the bay beyond Theed's lower city.

SLOWLY ZOOM IN on the shape as it moves farther and farther down the channel. The channel tunnel begins to fill with sound as the shape steadily nears the current of water that divides the warren of tunnels from the exterior world. As it nears the crushing curtain of water we realize that it is the legless, one-armed form of Darth Plagueis.

Using the fell powers of the Dark Side or some seemingly inexhaustible source of inner strength, the Muun's single remaining arm powerfully pulls him towards the waterfall. The critically injured banker takes a deep breath and then disappears beneath the falling torrent of water.

CONTINUE PANNING along the course Plagueis would have taken if he had remained at the water's surface. The camera plunges through the wall of water and emerges into the star-filled night of the lower city. Only a scarce handful of lights burn across buildings in the distance. Theed's traumatized population has yet to fully emerge from the safety of their disaster shelters.

Plagueis' dark form bobs up from the depths and the all-but mortally wounded Sith Lord gasps in a deep breath.

ZOOM IN on Palgueis as he rolls onto his back and floats in the water. The crippled Muun seems to study the stars as the current sweeps him down the river and towards the bay. Several moments pass by in silence as Plagueis is swept down to where the river empties into the bay. Finally, as the current sweeps the Sith Lord from the river's mouth and out into the city's bay, Plagueis raises his lone mangled fist to the stars.

PLAGUEIS: (shaking his mangled fist) You…you may have beaten me Sidious but, you will come to rue your apprentice's incompetence. Mark my words, I will have vengeance.

ZOOM OUT as the current sweeps the mangled Sith Lord towards the mouth of the bay and the sea beyond it.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. TATOOINE – MOS ESPA STREET

Watto is hovering before an aging Ithorian who is standing in front of a low adobe building. A long metal fence stretches around a broad plot of land, excising a sizable square from the city's edge. Beyond the top of the fence we can see the twisted bodies of old land speeders, the broken remnants of small yacht and fighter-sized starships, and piles of broken metal. Nearby Anakin Skywalker stands sullenly looking up at the blue-white midday sky. An equally angry-looking Aurra Sing stands next to him watching the Toydarian negotiate with the hammer-headed alien. A little farther down the dusty packed-sand roadway, C-3PO, still lacking any coverings for his body, switches back and forth from leaning on the metal wall to fidgeting while standing upright

The pair's indistinct murmurings reach the ten-year old boy and the teenaged girl.

ANAKIN: When I grow up I'm going to kill every last one of those dirty sand people.

AURRA: (without taking her eyes off the old men) Why punish them? It was the red-and-black man with the laser sword. If he hadn't shown up no one would have died.

(glancing at Annakin) When I grow up I'm going to become a bounty hunter so that I can hunt down the red-and-black man and kill him.

Anakin responds with an angry harrumph. Behind Aurra, C-3PO again tries to lean on the wall.

AURRA: (as 3PO resumes standing and fidgeting) And what is wrong with your droid.

Annakin turns his head towards the home-made protocol droid and considers it for a moment. His face relaxes as the problem in front of him swiftly carries him away from the pain of the terrible experiences he has just gone through.

ANAKIN: (head cocking as he considers) Looks like their might be a problem with his gyroscope.

(to the droid) 3PO, come here!

The droid saunters over.

C-3PO: Yes Master Anakin?

ANAKIN: Lean down so I can look at your gyroscope.

C-3PO: (unsteadily leaning forwards) Ah, oo, I'm afraid I might be about to fall Master Anakin.

Anakin grabs the droid's head to steady it and examines the lower back area of his skull. A small shape has lodged itself part one of the casings inside the skull. The boy takes a tool from his belt and pries the shape free and catches it before it can fall to the ground. He releases the droid's head from his other hand as he looks at the mangled bit of metal in his hand.

C-3PO: (standing up more steadily) I say Master Anakin, that feels much better.

ANAKIN: (throwing the crumpled bullet away) Yeah.

(darkly to Aurra) Maybe you're right, but the sand people are here. You're red-and-black man could be anywhere.

Beyond them Watto completes his deal with the Ithorian and hands the hammerheaded being a sack of currency. He turns and floats towards the two youngsters.

WATTO: Hey Little Ani, Miss Aurra, (waving his arm at the junkyard) dis is going to be our new home. We'll live here together until you're big enough to live on your own. Come now, let's see what the living quarters look like.

ZOOM OUT as the youngsters and the droid trail behind the Toydarian towards their new home. Beyond the junkyard we can see the thick sprawl of the bustling Mos Espa spaceport. Eventually we lose sight of the trio as we zoom out to a level where most of the city is in frame. Several transports are coming and going through the sky above.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. GRAND STAIRWAY LEADING UP TO THE THEED ROYAL PALACE'S ENTRANCE

Queen Amidala, Boss Nash, Chancellor Valorum, and other dignitaries have gathered for some kind of announcement. Jeddai Knight Sidon Ithano, resplendent in fresh brown and white robes, stands near the Queen's elbow. Farther away, Obiwan Kenobi, garbed in his own brown and white Jeddai robes stands next to Senator Bail Organa.

A large but still divided crowd of both Naboo and Gunguns stand gathered below the dignitaries. They seem eager to hear whatever the Queen and Boss are about to proclaim.

PADMÉ: (to the crowd) My friends, my fellow Naboo. For too long we Naboo have isolated ourselves from our closest neighbors, the Gunguns. The recent tragedy that we have mutually suffered has unequivocally demonstrated that we can no longer survive apart from one another. If we are to recover, then we must do it together, hand-in-hand.

The Queen pauses as the massive crowd erupts into thunderous applause.

PADMÉ: (continuing) And so to pave the way to a true unification of our peoples, I am pleased to announce that Boss Nash has agreed to assign General Tarsel as a special envoy and advisor to the Naboo Monarchy. As a first task, we have already asked Envoy Tarsel to recommend a second envoy to represent Gungun interests as a Representative to the Galactic Senate.

The crowd erupts into a second, even more thunderous round of applause. Behind her, Governor Bibble descends the steps with a large white glowing orb that he can barely seem to carry.

PADMÉ: (resuming as Bibble arrives by her side) Finally, to symbolize the union of our peoples, we a gifting this unity orb to the Gungun people. Long may its light shine.

Governor Bibble passes the glowing orb to the Queen who then majestically hands it off to Boss Nash. The Gungun leader accepts the orb and turns towards the gathered crowd.

NASH: (hefting the orb high) Weesa unitedah!

The crowd's applause and cries of happiness drown out all other sound as the speech signals the start of a festive celebration.

ROLL CREDITS.


End file.
